


Chalk

by GabesGurl



Series: Tumblr/Prompt Fics [8]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Also Sam looks hot covered in chalk, Chalk, I have no idea, M/M, Peter is a street artist, Why do I fail at titles and tags?, and Sam is a klutz?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollasoha requested: Can you write a spideynova story, where they don't know each other, and they meet in the city when Sam trips and falls onto Peter? (I have NO idea how i came up with that, but it seams funny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk

 

People wouldn't expect it when they first met him, but Peter loved chalk. He had ever since his second year of high school when out of boredom he’d drawn a huge elaborate chalk drawing.

He’d been doing it ever since, and he loved the impermanence of it. On his days off he could be found set up on random sidewalks in the city drawing elaborate chalk drawings onto the walkway.

The first time he’d done it had just been because he wanted to share what was in his head. Then people had started leaving money next to his chalks, so now it was a way to make extra cash.

MJ had gotten him some goofy little caution cones that he’d drawn faces on and he set them up around where he was drawing but thankfully people really liked his work and avoided stepping on his art if possible.

He didn’t mind as long as they didn’t step on him, sometimes they couldn’t help but walk on his art and they always apologized but Peter just smiled and waved them on.

Occasionally he’d add people who walked by into his art. That always seemed to tickle the older ladies.

Currently he was covered in chalk of all shades of blues and greens and as going to town on an epic ocean scene. He had a few teens watching him, he figured they were probably art students if the paint splatters on one said anything.

He was a bit distracted with getting the jellyfish he was drawing now perfect, which, in hindsight is why he didn’t see the man coming right at him. That is until he had tripped over Peter himself and face planted right in the chalk.

Peter the kind soul that he was, was at the guys side in an instant.

“Holy shit? Are you ok? Wait of course you aren’t ok? Oh please please don’t sue me?” He probably would have continued his rambling apology had the man not looked him straight in the eyes.

Awww man… Green eyes. He was a sucker for green eyes. His eyes trailed the blues that were smudged beautifully on the man’s tanned skin. Oh wait he was talking.

“Are you even listening to me?” The short man questioned, sounding at the end of his rope.

Peter blushed and went to say he was but what came out was, “You are hot covered in blue chalk.”

There was a beat and then Peter was burying his face in his hands, “Oh my …I did not mean to say that.”

The other man stared at him for a moment before holding out his hand with a smirk, “I’m Sam and you have no filter do you?”

Peter shook his hand, blush still bright on his face, “I’m Peter and I really don’t. I’m so sorry…are you ok?”

Sam’s lips were still quirked in a strange sort of smirk. The guy in front of him was probably the most adorable and beautiful as well as dorky person he’d ever seen.

“What are you doing this evening?” He asked, meanwhile thinking about how smooth that was.

Peter started a bit at the sudden question, “Um…nothing?”

“Go out with me? To dinner? I mean a date?” Sam rambled a bit.

Peter felt his face heat again, and he shifted a bit awkwardly, “I’d like that. Here give me your number.”

Sam took the phone and programmed his number in, after handing it back he watched as Peter fiddled with it a bit before his phone went off.

“I’ll call you at 5 and get your address. Pick you up at 6."

Peter watched as he walked off, throwing a wave over his shoulder. What the fuck had just happened? How even was this his life?

He looked over to the two teens who’d been watching the whole thing with glee and was met with two thumbs up


End file.
